Ahi viene el Sol
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que se siente después de abandonar lo que fue tu hogar durante años solo porque este fue destruido?¿Qué es lo que pasaría por tu mente al ver nuevamente el brillo del sol en el horizonte? El sentir el calor que jamás pensaste que volverías a sentir después de estar a punto de morir en más de una ocasión.


_**Hola a todos, esta vez vine a dejar por aquí un pequeño one shot inspirado en la canción "HERE COMES THE SUN" de "THE BEATLES", todo sucedió por que mi mp3 hace mezclas medio raras al momento de acomodar las canciones, como sucedió en esta ocasion,mientras escuchaba "THE CITY WITHOUT HOPE" del OST de Resident Evil 3, inmediatamente después apareció "Here comes the Sun"**_

 _ **Por ello se podría decirse que es un one shot inspirado en la rara mezcla de ambos, solamente que "Here comes the Sun" tiene letra, en fin, espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.**_

 _ *****Este fic participa en el reto de aniversario del grupo de Facebook " Resident Evil: Behind the horror".*****_

 ** _DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Resident Evil le pertenece a CAPCOM y sólo las ideas y trama original de esta historia me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _El sol viene ya_**

El sol llegaba ya, los cálidos rayos comenzaban a teñir el nuboso cielo con tonos rojizos, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día como cualquier otro, pero no lo era para Jill Valentine.

Apenas y había logrado permanecer con vida desde el primer ataque durante un partido de fútbol americano en el estadio Warren. Cerro los ojos recargándose en el asiento del helicóptero, recordando ¿cuánto había pasado desde ese día? Hacia tanto que había dejado de escuchar los gritos de terror y agonía de los ciudadanos que buscaban huir de las garras y fauces de los infectados de la ciudad.

Parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que había visto la luz del sol teñir el cielo, había sido aquel atardecer en el que había decido abandonar, de una vez por todas, la ciudad de los muertos, pensando que con ello acabaría su pesadilla, ¡oh que equivocada había estado!

"Jamás espere al asesino de STARS"

Soltó un suspiro, aquel monstruo había sido enviado por Umbrella con la única finalidad de acabar con los supervivientes del escuadrón de tácticas especiales, había asesinado a Brad, y por muy poco, estuvo a punto de asesinarla a ella.

"Estaba infectada, pase 48 horas inconsciente mientras el virus avanzaba y consumía mi cuerpo, mis venas se ensanchaban, ardían como si trasportaran aceite hirviendo, la fiebre consumía toda mi lucidez, alucinaba... De no ser por Carlos..."

Estaría muerta, de eso estaba segura, encontrarse con Carlos había sido mera casualidad, una milagrosa respuesta a lo que había deseado durante días, alguien vivo, alguien con quien hablar además de ella misma. Había sido una desagradable sorpresa descubrir que estaba ahí bajo las ordenes de Umbrella, pero el solo era un mercenario, un inocente más que casi muere a causa de las mentiras de la farmacéutica y sus malditos experimentos. Jamás había tenido la obligación de ayudarla, pudo marcharse en cualquier momento, y sin embargo se quedó a su lado, permaneció con ella para cuidarla cuando Némesis la había herido, había arriesgado su vida para conseguir una cura para salvarla.

Observo de reojo a Carlos, tumbado en el asiento justo a su lado, el joven latino le devolvió la mirada con alivio, Jill le sonrió agotada entrelazando su mano con la de él.

\- Hora de irnos- anuncio Barry levantando el vuelo; Barry Burton, su ex compañero en el escuadrón de tácticas especiales, había abandonado la ciudad semanas atrás para poner a salvo a su familia, y solo había regresado para sacarla a ella, sobre todo, cuando se había enterado que planeaban destruir toda Raccoon City.

Los cálidos rayos de rol acariciaron el frio metal de la aeronave conforme se elevaba, Jill sintió alivio al percibirlos, sentía como si acabara de salir de un largo, frio y solitario invierno. Sentía como el brillo del sol revitalizaba poco a poco su magullado y herido cuerpo.

\- Jill - vacilo Carlos, pudo percibir la angustia en su tono de voz al tiempo que señalaba la ventanilla

-Están llegando- musito con voz trémula al ver la estela de humo y fuego que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad

\- Así es-respondio Barry avanzando velozmente- lista para terminar con esto?

Jill no respondió, observo la trayectoria del de el misil hasta que este exploto esparciendo una ola de fuego y destrucción que avanzo a gran velocidad, barriendo con todo lo que había a su paso.

Todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento, aquello que hasta hacia unos meses había sido su hogar y su vida, se había perdido por completo, reducido a una pila de escombro, fuego y cenizas.

El helicóptero se sacudió violentamente al ser alcanzado por la onda expansiva de la explosión, Carlos la sostuvo contra su cuerpo para protegerla mientras Barry maniobraba para recuperar el control de la aeronave. Aquellos segundos le parecieron eternos. El vuelo volvió a ser tranquilo como momentos antes. Carlos continúo sujetándola fuertemente contra su pecho, ambos se miraron fijamente, el beso su fría frente, permitiéndole absorber un poco el calor de sus labios. Aquel simple gesto la reconforto, haciéndola sentir completamente segura, y convenciéndola de que nada pasaría mientras estuviera de esa manera con él.

Barry los observo de reojo mientras piloteaba hacia el amanecer, dejando atrás la destruida cuidad mientras la columna de humo y fuego se hacía cada vez más pequeña por la distancia.

\- Umbrella pagara - murmuro Carlos con determinación al tiempo que estrechaba a Jill con firmeza

Jill y Barry asintieron, Umbrella pagaría, y con intereses.

La respiración de Jill se fue acompasando mientras se quedaba dormida, el sol acaricio sus pálidas mejillas llenas de tierra y raspones al tiempo que sonreía de medio lado.

"El sol viene ya...todo está bien"


End file.
